


You put the 'hot' in hot fudge sundae

by idjit_666



Series: DC  Fics [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baker Steve Trevor, F/M, Fluff, Maybe some angst, just read it, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idjit_666/pseuds/idjit_666
Summary: Steve Trevor owns a bakery and has a pension for running head first into danger that was left over from his days in the army.Diana Prince is trying to adapt the human world but her job and being Wonder Woman takes up most of her time.





	1. Chapter 1

 Steve Trevor was tired. He had seen the bottom of the world. The worst of humanity in his time in the army. 

 When he left, he wanted to do something that was good for him and bring a little sunshine into the world. So he had contacted his long time friend Etta and together they had opened up a little bakery/ice cream parlour. 

 Steve did all of the baking  while Etta ran the business side of the story. She was a genius with numbers. 

 When they needed someone to run the front, Steve turned to his friend Sameer. A natural charmer and unfortunately a bit of a flirt. His other friend Charlie who had been a sniper with the Rangers had left the war and was suffering with the same thing Steve had. So Steve had hired Charlie part time to come in and bake with him. 

 When ever Charlie wasn’t nursing a massive hangover. 

 The one thing that Steve was missing apparently, (according to both Etta and Sam) was love.

 But Steve didn’t think that he needed anything. He was happy. 

 Sure sometimes he woke up screaming or in a cold sweat and sometimes he needed Etta to come drag him out of bed when he needed her to do it. But he was working through. 

 But even Chief, the delivery man who somehow know what special ingredients that Steve wanted had commented that Steve would probably benefit more if he was in a relationship. 

 Who could argue with Chief and the majority of his friends. 

 So Steve had set out and tried to find a significant other. 

 That was actual where Steve was now. At a restaurant sitting across from a girl. 

 She was pretty with dirty blond hair twisted into a topknot and a strain falling into her face. Her long dark eyelashes fluttered and framed a pair of soft brown eyes. 

 She grinned and sipped her drink through the straw. “So where did you say you worked.” Her voice was framed with a thick Brooklyn accent. 

 Steve didn’t even remember name. Natasha? Natalie? Nicole? No it was Namoi. 

 “I own a bakery with my best friend Etta.” He said.

 Natalie smiled and twirled her hair around a finger. “That’s sweet.” And then giggled at her joke. “Get it? Sweet?” She asked.  

 Steve forced a smile and nodded. 

 “No offence but I don’t think that I could ever visit bakery. So much calories. I’m trying to keep my weight down and they always get my order wrong.” She complained. 

 Steve nodded sympathetically. “I’m sorry that keeps happening to you.” He forced out. 

 This date was going horribly. So far she’s made three offhand racist comments and now she’s kind of insulting his place of work. 

 “Excuse me. Washroom.” Steve excused himself. 

Namoi smiled and took a sip of wine. “Hurry on back.” She said sickly sweet. Steve nodded and headed to the washroom. 

 Once he was safely was in the washroom, he locked himself in a stall and pulled  out his phone. 

  _SOS._ He texted Sam. 

 Within seconds, a little typing bubble showed up. Steve let out a breath he was holding in. 

  _Sure. Anything thing for you. What do you need?_ Sam replied. 

 Steve let out a little laugh. Thank god for Sam. _This date is going horribly. Save me._ He texted back. 

  _Sure sure. Be there in a jiffy. What’s in it for me?_ Sam asked. 

 Steve shook his head. _I think of something later._ He said. 

 The typing dots appeared and then disappeared. Then there was a sudden swoosh and a message appeared. _Be there in 10._ Sam said. 

Steve left the stall, quickly washed his hands and headed back out to Namoi. His heart was feeling a little lighter. 

 Namoi was picking away at her salad and then smiled at Steve. “I was beginning to wonder if you left me with the bill.” She said slightly. 

 Steve shook his head. “I like to think that I’m a gentleman not a rascal.” He teased a little. 

 Namoi let out a little laugh. “I’m sure you are Steve.” She said. 

 Steve went back to his pasta, waiting for Sam to show. Probably very dramatically as well. 

 Steve and Namoi lapsed into awkward silence. 

 “Steve!” Sam was running around the tables over to where Steve and Namoi were sitting. 

 Steve saw Namoi look at Sam with distain. Probably because Sam looked like he was from Egypt when truth be told Sam’s family was from France. She scoffed quietly and rolled her eyes at him.     

 Steve faked surprise and looked over to Sam. “What is it Sam?” He asked. 

 Sam look off his hat and pressed it to his chest. “It’s Charlie.” He said. Steve held in a little laugh. Knowing Charlie, it was probably real. 

 “What’s happened?” Steve asked. 

 “He’s in the hospital. The doctors don’t think that he’s going to last that much longer.” Sam was lathering it on quite heavily. There was a few tears leaking out. 

 Steve looked over to Namoi who was looking troubled. “I’m really sorry.” He said. 

 Namoi recomposed herself and shook he head. “Go. I hope this Charlie makes it through.” She said. 

 Steve stood up and opened his wallet tossing down a couple of bills down. “I’ll call you.” He said. 

 Namoi nodded and smiled. “I’ll pray for him.” She said. 

 Steve grabbed his coat and followed Sam out of the restaurant. 

 Once they were a good distance away from the restaurant, Steve let out a little laugh and leaned against a lamp post. “Thank you Sam.” He said. 

 “Hey no problem man. Anything for a friend.” Sam said, hoisting Steve up. Steve laughed and stumbled a little bit. 

 “Now, I gotta ask. Is Charlie okay?” Steve asked. 

 Sam blew a raspberry and waved his hand. “I sent him to bed hours ago. I’ll check in on him before I head off.” He said. 

 Steve nodded and sighed and followed Sam down the road. 

 “You know I don’t care if I ever have a girlfriend or boyfriend. I’m happy with you guys.” Steve slightly slurred out. 

 San laughed and patted Steve. “Had a little too much to drink there eh?” He laughed. 

 Steve was quiet and then wiggled his hand. “Only a little bit. I had too. It was terrible date.” He said and then giggled. 

 “That’s really sweet buddy.” Sam said and they became silent again.  

 In the distance there was a loud bang and in the dim light Steve could see the red glow of an explosion. 

 He and Sam shared a look.    

 Sam sighed. “Steve _NO.”_ He said. 

 Steve was already running down the street. He heard Sam sigh and take on after  him. 

 The scene of the battle was horrific. Steve couldn’t see the centre of crater because it was still smoking. 

 All around then cars and buses were over turned and buildings were missing chunks out of them. 

 “Help!” Someone called. 

 Steve took of towards the voice. 

 It was a mother who was trapped in her car along her young kids. The mother looked to Steve in help. 

 “My babies!” She cried. 

 Steve turned to Sam. “Get the kids, and I’ll get the mother.” He yelled over the noise of fighting. 

 He cast an other glance over crater, he could see the figures of two people. One of them did not look human and the other was a smaller but still pretty broad-shouldered looking female. 

 Steve turned back to the mother and yanked the door open. The front of the car was crushing down her legs. 

 “This might hurt.” Steve warned her. She nodded, face gripping in pain. Steve pushed with all of his might and lifted. “Move!” Steve grunted out. The woman yanked her leg out and tried to moved her other leg. 

 “STEVE! MOVE!” Sam yelled. Steve cast a glance over his shoulder. There was a body being hurtled towards him and the car. Steve dumped the part of the car that he was holding and tackled the woman. 

 Wonder Woman(the one and only) slammed into the car, sending it snipping backwards. 

 For a moment their eyes connected. She sent him a puzzling look and then leapt back into battle. 

 Steve pulled himself off of the woman. “You okay?” He asked. 

 She nodded. Wonder Woman’s impact in the car, moved the front of the car off the other woman’s leg. 

 “Let’s go.” Steve said, pulling her up and towards Sam who was waving frantically at them. The woman stumbled a little but ran towards her children. 

 Once they were at a safe point, Steve turned around and marvelled at the scene in front of him. Wonder Woman was amazing. 

 It was almost seemed effortless, with the way that she moved. She ducked behind the man that she was fighting and slammed her shield into his head. 

 He crumpled like a paper house in the breeze.   

 She was breathing heavily and glaring down at the man who lay at her feet. As if she felt him watching her, she flicked her eyes over to Steve. 

 Again for a brief moment their eyes connected. She was stunning, an angel really. What else could take Steve’s breath away like this?  

 She titled her head curiously and squinted at him. 

 “Steve, come on. We should go.” Sam was tugging on Steve’s arm. Steve glanced at Sam and then looked back. Unfortunately the spell was broken and Wonder Woman looked away, towards the cops who arrived on the scene. 

 “Come one Steve.” Sam urged and Steve let himself be guided by Sam, away from the scene of the crime. 

 Luckily for them, the bakery and Steve’s apartment was close. 

 Steve sighed happily and fell onto his bed. Sam looked at him, weirded out. “You okay man?” He asked. 

 Steve nodded. “I found her.” He said. 

 “Found who?” Sam asked. 

 “The one. She’s a goddanm angel.” Steve said. 

 “You’re talking about Wonder Woman aren’t you?” Sam asked. 

 Steve nodded and smiled at his ceiling sappily. “She’s so, so, so..” He trailed off not knowing the correct word for her. 

 “Dude. You are the literal embodiment of go big or go home.” Sam said. He let out a little laugh. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said. 

 “Night.” Steve said. 

 He heard Sam go downstairs and leave. Steve lay there for another moment, recalling the moments that he had shared with Wonder Woman. 

 He remembered her dark brown hair, framing that beautiful face with those exquisite deep dark brown eyes.       

 Steve let himself gush over Wonder Woman for an other couple of minutes before getting up and starting to get ready for bed. 

 He would have to be up early to start of the days baking. Oh the woes of being a baker.  

***

 Across town Diana Prince of Themyscira finally had finished handing her newest bad guy over to the cops. She flew off and her mind wandered to the man that had ran out to save the poor woman trapped in the car. 

 Most civilians ran from first sign of danger but this man took danger, balled it up, and threw it as far as he could. 

 He was interesting. 

 Diana wished that she had the chance to talk to him. She thought as she landed gently on her balcony. 

 She hasn’t had a lot of chances of exploring the human world since she got to America. Her job as a historian and being Wonder Woman has taken up the grand majority of her time. 

 Perhaps she’ll visit that bakery that her neighbour had recommend to her tomorrow. 

 She’d heard glowing reviews about the products and apparently the baker. 

 Diana has always enjoyed the clever desserts and sweet things that mankind has created. Especially ice cream.

 She rubbed her cat Léaina’s head and dropped her shield and lasso on the ground. 

 She collapsed onto the sofa and started undoing her boots. She kicked them off and flopped back. The most satisfying thing about coming home and taking off her boots was stretching her toes at the end. 

 Léaina jumped into Diana’s lap and and circled around a couple of times and started purring. Diana smiled and scratched Léaina’s favourite spot on her neck. 

 That elected an even louder purr from Léaina. “Yes you’re my little lioness , aren’t you.” Diana cooed. 

 Léaina shook her miniature little mane at the compliment. Diana scooped up Léaina in her arms and headed into the bedroom.  

 “Come my little lioness, let us get ready for bed.” Diana said. 


	2. Chapter 2

 Diana’s alarm pulled her from sleep. She slammed her first down onto the alarm clock. Without looking, Diana automatically knew that her fist had broken the alarm clock. Fifth time this month. 

 That was one thing that she hated about man’s world, is that time dictated everything think that they did. 

 Tiredly, Diana sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Tasting the horrible morning taste, Diana surveyed her room. Nothing had changed. From her plush bed in the corner, Léaina looked at Diana in distain. She meowed at Diana. 

 Diana stuck out her tongue out at Léaina and then slid out of bed. She yawned and stretched arms out so far that Diana heard a crack. 

 She froze and for a second and then shrugged. 

 She wandered into the bathroom and turned on her shower. 

 The shower was hot and stung her back but it was amazing on her back and she felt the tension melt from the muscles on her back. 

 She dressed in a red shirt long sleeve shirt and a cool grey skirt. She pulled her long dark hair back into a high ponytail. 

 She added a bracelet and a couple of rings. 

 From the door of the bathroom, Léaina meowed impatiently. Diana looked down at her. Léaina walked around in a circle and meowed again.

 “You impatient little kitty.” Diana said. 

 Léaina meowed again.     

Diana feed Léaina and headed to the bakery that had been recommended to her. 

 The front of the little café had a cute little front with large windows that had pastries on display. Looking deeper in, Diana could see bathed in warm light was a man at the counter and little tables with comfy looking arm chairs.    

 The door dinged gently as Diana walked in. The man at the counter looked up as Diana walked in. 

 Diana was taken back. He was with the man from last night. His name tag red: _Sam_. “Hi, welcome to Sweet Tooth. How may I help you?” He asked. 

 Diana took a look around, taking in her options. Much to her delight she noticed that there was an ice cream counter. But it was much to early for ice cream. 

 “I’ll take a large dark coffee and a chocolate croissant.” Diana said. 

 Sam nodded and punched out her total. “That’ll be 6.79$.” He said. 

 Diana handed the money. “Thank you. Steve will be out with your croissant in a moment and you’re coffee will be on the counter over there.” Sam indicated to where her coffee would be. 

 “Thank you.” Diana said. 

 She moved off to the side so that Sam could ring up the other customers. An other worker, red haired man placed her coffee on the counter and then headed into the back. 

 As the red haired man went into the back an other man came out. He was very good looking with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

 That’s when it hit Diana. That was the man from last night! Diana couldn’t believe that she had found him again. 

 She had to talk to him. 

 He handed her, her chocolate croissant. Diana hesitated, she didn’t know what to say. 

 She couldn’t just blurt out that she was Wonder Woman in the middle of a crowded store. 

 Batman and Superman had quite literally drilled that into her head after they had taken her under their wing. 

 Lois was (thankfully) kinder towards Diana and had taught her the smaller, finer things about living in man’s world. But unfortunately she was still had at lot of learning left to do. 

 Not knowing what to stay, Diana just grabbed her croissant and strangled out a thanks. Diana felt her face flush bright red. 

 The man, _Steve_ gave her a weird look but brushed it off. He headed back into the  back. 

 Mortified Diana strutted out of the café. Gods above, that was the worst thing she has every done. 

 The croissant was actually amazing. Diana stopped in the street and starred down at the croissant. 

 She had to go back and talked to him. 

 But not as Diana Prince. Diana Prince had already made a fool of herself. She’d go as Wonder Woman.

***

“Ehy, man did you see that woman in earlier?” Sam asked, sliding into the kitchen. 

 Steve looked up from the macaroons that he was making and Charlie looked up from the second cup of coffee that he was nursing. 

 “You’re going to have to be more specific there mate.” Charlie called out. 

 “The one this morning. The dark haired one with the red long sleeve.” Sam said. 

 “Oh yeah. She was cute. Seemed a little shy though.” Steve said. 

 Charlie looked back and forth from Steve and Sam. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Charlie said. 

 Steve and Sam looked at Charlie in disbelief. “You served her coffee this morning.” Steve said. 

 Charlie shrugged and sipped his coffee. “Nothing comes up.” He said. 

 “Moving on.” Sam said swiftly. He turned to Steve. “I’m pretty sure that she liked you.” He said. 

 Steve coloured and went back to his macaroons. “You don’t know that.” He said. 

 Sam gave him the look™. “Boi. Did you not hear the squeak that she uttered? And the fact that she went red around you?” Sam said. 

 “He’s got a point.” Charlie uttered. 

 “Who’s got a point? And why aren’t any of you working?” Etta demanded, walking into the kitchen. 

 Etta was tiny but terrifying. Steve held up his hands. “I’m trying to work.” He said. He turned to Charlie. “You didn’t even remember what she looked like. You don’t have a voice in this.” He said. 

 “Who’s this she? And when do I get to met her?” Etta asked. 

 Steve glared at her. “Weren’t you just about to chew them out a second ago?” He asked. 

 Etta shrugged. “Yes but I heard them talking about your girl. I want to hear more about her.” She said. 

 Steve groaned and walked away. “Come on. I don’t even know her name.” He said. 

 “And he already has a crush.” Sam teased. 

 Steve glared at him. Sam gave him a shit eating grin. Steve glared harder. He better not say it. 

 “Who who?” Etta asked. 

 “Wonder Woman.” Sam said. 

 Steve groaned and banged his head on the table. “Why god? Why?” He muttered. 

 “Wonder Woman?” Chief asked. 

  Steve looked up, Chief was standing in the back next to Charlie. “You too?” Steve asked. 

 Chief shrugged. “I was in the area and then I heard you getting roasted and I wanted to be apart of it.” He said. 

 Steve groaned again. “Come on.” He grumbled. He thought he saw the corners Chief’s mouth turned up in a grin. 

 “I hate you all.” Steve grumbled.  

 “Steve honey.” Etta started. “Don’t you think that you’re reaching a little bit?” She asked. 

 “So I can’t have a celebrity crush?” Steve asked. 

 “You could. But your thing for Wonder Woman isn’t just a celebrity crush.”  Sam said. 

  Steve glared at him. “Could you guys get back to work? We have customers .” He said. 

 “Alright Steve. But we’re going to have a dinner so we can talk about this.” Etta said. Steve groaned and nodded. There was no way of Steve getting out of having dinner with her. 

 Like he said, Etta was tiny but terrifying. 

 “Fine.” He grumbled. “Can you guys leave me alone and let me make me macaroons?” He asked. 

 “Yeah yeah.” Sam said headed back to the front. Etta rose an eyebrow but followed Sam back into the front. 

 Steve turned to Charlie and Chief. “Chief I know that I can’t boss you around but both of you please get the hell out of my kitchen.” He said. 

 Charlie sighed and pushed himself up out of his chair. “Fine.” He muttered. 

 Chief shrugged. “Alright. Just let me grab some stuff I have for you and I’ll be on my way.” He said. 

 “Thank you.” Steve said. “At lest one of my friends is competent.” He muttered. He dusted off his hands off on his apron and turned to his phone that was charging on his dock. 

 He picked up his phone scrolled through his playlists. He selected his baking playlist. He plugged it back in and let himself get lost in the music. 

***

 While Diana was on her way home, she debated going to the bakery for ice cream. She didn’t want to embarrass herself even more. 

  She was going to talk to Steve later in the evening, its not like she wasn’t going to see him again. 

 But then again there was the lure of ice cream. Diana stopped in front of the bakery, tapping nervously on the strap of her purse. 

 She sighed and mentally shrugged and walked into the bakery. 

  Sam was still at the counter. He was rearranging the display. He looked up and smiled. “Hi there again. What can I get you?” He asked. 

 “Can I have a scoop of rocky road and vanilla in waffle cone?” Diana asked.  

 Sam nodded and rang her up. After she payed, Sam moved to the ice cream counter. 

 As Sam was getting her ice cream, Diana looked around the store. There was a few patrons sitting at the chairs. 

 Coming out from the back was Steve with an small curvy woman with curly blonde hair. Diana caught his eye. He went bright red and turned around and went right back into the back. 

 Diana was confused. What did she do? 

  The woman who was with Steve cast an amused look towards Diana and then into the back where Steve was. 

 “Your ice cream miss.” Sam said, snapping Diana back into reality. 

 Diana grinned and took it from Sam. “Thank you.” She said. 

 She took it from, cast one last glance at the door where Steve had disappeared, and then left the shop. 

 Diana smiled softly as she licked her ice cream. Men were so creative and intuitive. 

 She should have come to America long ago. But there are some things that Diana could life without. She thought grimly, looking at the homeless man sitting in front of her.  

 She stopped in front of him and fished out a five dollar bill and handed it to him. 

 He gave her a grin that revealed some missing teeth. “Thank you miss. This is greatly appreciated.” He said. 

 Diana smiled at him and nodded and then continued on her way home. It aways broke her heart to see these people in this state. She always tried to give them something.  

 She sighed and stopped at her mail box. She opened it an pulled out her mail. She locked up and headed to the elevator.  

 She sighed and tapped her foot impatiently for the elevator. An other thing that she wasn’t to keen on in this world was high heels.  

 Diana didn’t mind the shoes that she wore or ones with thick heals but stilettos were the bane of man’s existence.

  Léaina was waiting for Diana by the door. She meowed in excitement and jumped up and ran towards Diana. She purred and ran twirled herself around Diana’s legs. 

 “Hello my beautiful little warrior.” Diana cooed and crouched down and ran a hand through Léaina’s soft fur.  

 Léaina purred even louder. “Come. Come. Let’s get you some dinner.” Diana said. 

  Léaina bolted at the word dinner. Diana let out a little laugh and stood up. She kicked off her heels and followed Léaina into the apartment. 

 Léaina was meowing at her as Diana approached her. Diana sighed and shook her head at Léaina. “Impatient little one.” She said. 

 Diana got meowed at. Diana laughed and poured out Léaina’s dinner for her. 

 As Léaina chowed down on her dinner, Diana wandered over the counter where she dropped her purse and mail. 

 She pulled a chair up and pulled her mail towards her. As she flicked through the mail, her mind wandered to Steve. 

 When would be a good time to go talk to him? She didn’t want to seem too needy but she didn’t want to wait too late and them miss him because he went home. 

 Diana sighed and dropped her head on the counter. Why is everything so hard. She wished that she had read something about this sort of situation. 12 volumes and nothing covered this. 

 “Uggghhhh.” Diana groaned. 

 Léaina looked up from her dinner quizzically but after a second she went back to eating. 

 Diana should probably go when it’s dark so that she doesn’t attract prying eyes when she talked to Steve.

 Diana sighed and stood up. She opened the fridge and looked for anything to eat. She could make something. but that required effort. 

  She picked up the phone and dialled her local pizza place. “Ricco’s pizzeria. How may we help you?” A bored voice drawled out. 

  “Hi. Can I have a large pepperoni pizza with a side of garlic bread for pick up?” Diana asked. 

 “Sure, can we have an address?” The employee asked. 

 As Diana was giving him her address, her doorbell rang. Once her order was confirmed, Diana hung up and opened her door.  

 Her neighbour Mrs. Zhang was on the other side holding a basket of cookies. “Diana, how wonderful to see you.” She said. 

  Mrs. Zhang was an amazing older woman who made some of the best peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and loved to gossip about her kids, grandkids, and neighbours. 

 Diana pointed to the cookies. “Are those peanut butter chocolate chip?” She asked. 

 Mrs. Zhang nodded. Diana opened the door. “Come in. I just ordered pizza.” She said.   

  Mrs. Zhang rose her eyebrows in judgment. Diana just shrugged. 

 “Anyways, did you hear about scandal thats happening on second floor?” Zhang asked.  

 “Ooh no. Tell me.” Diana said, following Mrs. Zhang into the apartment.

  Mrs. Zhang made herself right at home in Diana’s apartment. In the corner of her eye Diana noticed that her shield was on the couch.  

 Diana slipped over the couch and shoved the shield behind the couch and slid back to the counter before Mrs. Zhang noticed anything.  

 Diana sat down on a stool and tried to nab a cookie. It was like Mrs. Zhang had a sixth sense because she turned around and raised an eyebrow at Diana. 

 Diana sheepishly retracted her hand. 

 “Tea?” Mrs. Zhang asked. 

   “Yes please.” Diana said. She made some of the best green tea that Diana ever had. It was a smoky, slightly bitter green tea what went brilliantly with the peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. 

  In way Mrs. Zhang reminded Diana of her mother. Warm and comforting and ready to point out the mistakes that you made. 

  “So you want to hear about what Mrs. Ling did?” Mrs. Zhang asked, turning around with two hot piping cups of teas. 

 “Yes please.” Diana said as they moved towards the couch.  

 “Well, I know that something was going to go wrong as soon as I met Mei. There was just something off about her. Anyways it started about a month ago. Her neighbour, Deborah told me that she had heard Mei and her husband arguing about something…” Mrs. Zhang started her story.

  Diana’s phone rang. She excused herself and picked up her phone. “Hello?” She asked. 

  “Hi. I have your pizza downstairs?” A boy asked. 

 “Right. I’ll buzz you through.” Diana said. “Sorry. The pizza boy is here.” Diana said to Mrs. Zhang. 

 “You really must start eating healthier.” Mrs. Zhang said. She was given Diana a disapproving look. 

 Diana nodded. “I know but it was a long day and I have to go out later tonight and I didn’t feel like cooking anything.” She said. She also was a horrible cook. A downside of being a princess where she had someone cook for her.  

 “Hmm.” Mrs. Zhang hummed, in a slightly disapproving tone. 

 Diana got the pizza money ready and opened the door. The pizza boy looked a little taken back. “That’ll be 21.76$ ma’am.” He stuttered. 

 Diana paid and took the pizza from him. There was nothing better then smelling fresh pizza. 

 “Do you want some?” Diana asked Mrs. Zhang. Diana was sort of hoping that Mrs. Zhang would say no. 

 Because of her job and her Demigoddess status, Diana needed to eat a lot and did not like to share her food.   

 Mrs. Zhang shook her head. “No thank you Diana.” She said. 

 Diana internally thanked the gods. Diana put the pizza box down and grabbed plate and put several slices on it. 

 She sat back down next to Mrs. Zhang. “Sorry. Please continue.” She said. 

 Mrs. Zhang gave her a toothy smile and clapped her hands. “Well, Mei and her husband starting arguing. Deborah told me that they were arguing about her business trips and that she was actually using those trips to cheat on her husband but it turns out that Mei was actually using those to trips to smuggle drugs. She was just arrested for heading up drug ring.” She said. 

 Diana gasped and dropped her slice pizza that she was eating. “No.” She gasped in surprise. 

 Mrs. Zhang nodded. “I know. She was dragged out by the cops this morning at work. Her poor children, her poor husband.” She said. 

 Diana nodded. “It’s terrible. I hope that her family will be able to stay here. Her kids are so sweet. I’m going to miss them if they moved.” She said. 

 “Hopefully her disgrace doesn’t dishonour her family too much that her children won’t having that over their head.” Mrs. Zhang. 

 Diana didn’t know what to say to that, so she took a bite out of her pizza and nodded at Mrs. Zhang. 

 ***

 It was getting king late. As much as Diana loved gossiping with Mrs. Zhang, towards the end Diana was getting kind of antsy.

 She wanted to get out and finding Steve again. He was different from the men that she knew. Even Batman and Superman. 

 Superman had his lack of fear because he was almost invincible and Batman had Steve’s stupidity but he can back it up by his training and deceptive work. Steve had neither. At lest Diana thought that he didn’t. 

 He seemed to be ordinary citizen that liked to run head first into danger. She kind of liked it. 

***

 Steve was outside with his dog, watching the sun go down in the park that was across the street from the park. 

 “James Rodgers. Come!” Steve yelled to his dog. No matter what, he always smiled when he saw his fluffy golden retriever run back to him. James Rodgers ran towards him. Stopped. And then ran across the road to someone in the park. 

 “James!” Steve yelled, running across the road. 

 James Rodgers had a bad habit of running off to say hello to new people that he had seen. 

 When Steve got into the park, he stopped dead. There James Rogers was getting lovies from the one and only Wonder Woman. 

 Steve didn’t know what say. He just stood there, speechless as he watched Wonder Woman play with his dog. 

 It wasn’t until James Rogers saw Steve and ran to him for lovies that Wonder Woman noticed him. 

 She looked a little nervous? Steve didn’t know why. What could she be nervous about? Him? No. 

 “Uh..Hi?” Steve said. 

 “Hi.” She said, breathlessly.

 “Hi?” Steve said again. She let out a let out a little laugh that made Steve’s chest flutter. 

 “I found you.” Wonder Woman said. 

 “Yeah, yeah you did.” Steve said. His mind was sort of short circuiting. She was looking for him? Wow. 

 She smiled. Neither of them knew what to say. James Rodgers was going back and forth from Wonder Woman and Steve trying to get attention from them. 

 “Why did you want to find me?” Steve asked. 

 She titled her head in confusion. Long dark hair falling off her shoulders in curls. “Because. You seem to be an man whose is above the average.” She said. 

 Steve was very flattered. “Oh. Wow. Thanks.” He said flustered. 

 She grinned. “You are also confusing.” She said. 

 “Thanks?” Steve asked. 

 “I have never met a man who would run into battle unarmed to save a woman he’s never met.” Wonder Woman said. 

 “Oh. Well.” Steve scratched the back of the back of his neck. “She needed help.” She said. 

 Wonder Woman smiled and sat down on a bench. She patted the bench and Steve joined her. She looked down to James Rogers who was wiggling his tail at both of them. “I fairly new to this world and I was hoping that you’d help me with that.” She said. 

 Steve was taken back. She wanted his help. “Yes. I’d love to help.” Steve said. 

 Wonder Woman beamed at him. It was so contagious that Steve had to smile in response. 

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 Steve smiled. “So how’s this going to work?” He asked. 

 Wonder Woman shrugged and tucked a strand of of hair behind her ear. “I”m not sure. I’ve never done anything like this before. I could stop by after work?” She asked. 

 She worked? Steve kind of figured that she just fought crime all day. “That could work. I close shop around 7 and live above the shop. You could just pop in.” Steve said. 

 “Sounds like a plan.” Wonder Woman said. “It has been a pleasure Steve.” She said. 

 How did she find out his name? Steve didn’t care. He smiled once again. “It has. I look forward to seeing you again.” Steve said. 

 Wonder Woman smiled. “As do I. But next time I hope it’s not in the heat of the battle.” She said. 

 Steve ducked his head, he could feel a blush forming. “You’re never going to let me live that down are you?” He asked. 

 He looked over to Wonder Woman. She pondered for a moment and then shook her head. “No I do not think that I will.” She said. 

 Steve sighed at looked to James Rogers. “What will I do buddy?” He asked. 

 Confused, James Rogers waged his tail and licked Steve’s face. Wonder Woman let out a little laugh. “You know, your dog reminds me of my little Léaina.” Wonder Woman said. 

 Steve looked up and rose an eyebrow. “Oh yeah. She your dog?” He asked. 

 Wonder Woman shook her head. “No. She is cat. But despite what most think, she is very friendly and cuddly.” She said. 

 Steve nodded. “Never really been much of a cat person myself. I grew up with dogs all of my life. But I’ve always found cats pretty cute.” He said. 

 Wonder Woman smiled. “They are. Again, it has been a pleasure.  But I must go.” She said, standing up. 

 Steve stood up as well. “Thank you.” He said. 

 She titled her head, like a confused cat. “What for?” She asked. 

 Steve shrugged. “For giving me this opportunity.” He said. She smiled and Steve thought that he saw the faintest smudge of blush cover her face. 

 “Goodbye Steve.” She said, floating up and taking off. 

 Steve smiled and watched her go. “What a woman.” He said softly. James Rogers barked in agreement. “Come on.” He said, to James. He took them both home. He locked up and made sure that all of the ovens were off. 

 Then he collapsed onto his bed and was beaming. “She’s so amazing.” He let out breathless. 

 “Did you hear that buddy?” Steve asked, James Rodgers. James looked up from his curled position on his bed and then laid back down. “She wanted my help.” He said.

***

 As soon as Diana’s feet touched down on her apartment’s balcony, she did a little victory dance and let a little squeal. She did it! She talked to him.

 Léaina looked up at her from her perch on one of Diana’s pillow. “I did it Léaina. I did it!” She said. 

 Léaina let out a little meow and went back to sleeping.

 Dian danced around her apartment, while getting ready for bed. She can’t believe that she did. 

 And he was so sweet. Diana smiled and flopped on her bed. Léaina gave her an undignified huff. “Sorry Léaina.” She apologized. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner guys. Here's a chapter of fluff.

 Steve had kind of passed the events of last night as kind of a dream. It was so surreal to him that the Wonder Woman, the one and only came to him Steve Trevor and ask him for help. 

 In the morning Steve, kind wandered through the early hours of the morning in a daze. 

 He was up in the cash today because Charlie wasn’t feeling well and couldn’t come in and Sam needed some help. 

 Steve didn’t mind. He liked chatting with the nice customers. He loved hearing compliments about the shop. 

 The door dinged as someone walked in. Steve looked up. It was the woman from yesterday. She was wearing a light blue dress with a low neckline and loose sleeves with a pair of black stilettos. 

 She was pretty. Now that Steve actually paid attention to what she looked like. She actually looked a little like Wonder Woman. Surprisingly. 

 She gave him a shy smile. 

 “Hi, how may I help you?” Steve asked. 

 “Can I have a medium mocha coffee and one of those breakfast pastries please?” She asked. 

 “Of course. Can I have name for the coffee?” Steve asked. 

 “Diana.” She said. Diana. That fit her. 

 Steve scribbled down her name on a coffee cup and passed it over to Sam along with the order.   

 “That’ll be 6$.” Steve said. She pulled out her wallet and paid. She gave him a small smile and walked over to the serving counter. 

 Steve watched her go. She was pretty. Maybe he should get over the crush on Wonder Woman. He knew that she did come to him for help, adapting to the American ways. But there was no way that she felt that way for him and Diana was probably more available then Wonder Woman. 

 And was just as pretty. 

 Steve sighed and watched her. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out and frowned. “Are you okay? You never call me.” She said. 

 She rolled her eyes at the response. “Yeah yeah. Manly man you are. But seriously are you okay?” She asked. 

 She the frowned and Steve wanted to go ask her what’s wrong. “Is Jason okay? Other then picking fights with everyone?” She asked. 

She tapped her foot impatiently. “Do you want me to come help? It’ll go faster if I come down and help” She said. 

 She rolled her eyes again but there was a bit of fond smile. “You just called to let me know that you’re going radio dark and not to be notified about any updates?” She asked. 

 “Alright. See you Bruce.” She said. 

 “Everything alright?” Steve asked. 

 She looked over in surprise. “What? Oh no it’s fine. My friend’s son he’s having a bit of ho, um do you say it? A rebellious phase.” She said. 

 “And fighting everyone?” Steve asked. 

 She shrugged and amused look playing on her face. “Jason is an interesting character.” She said. 

 “Sounds like it.” Steve said. 

 She let out a little laugh and nodded. She turned to Sam who had brought Diana her order. She thanked him and headed to the door. She paused and turned around and waved goodbye to Steve. 

 Steve waved goodbye to her and watched her go out the door and turned around and came face to face with a smug looking Sam. 

 “No.” Steve said, stopping what he knew was going to be a gloat. He pointed his finger at Sam and glared. 

 “Wait until I tell Etta.” Sam said, with an gloating look. Steve hated that looked, it always came back to bite him in the butt. 

 “No. Nope, no, nada.” Steve repeated. He loved Etta too pieces but she was not able to keep a secret. Diana would know that he had a sort of, not sure how to define it properly, crush on her and he would never be able to look her in the eye again. 

 Ever again. 

 “Oh man, this going to be great.” Sam said. 

 “I’m leaving.” Steve threatened. He turned around and headed into the back. Maybe he’d get some peace and quiet in the back. 

 Etta wasn’t suppose to be until noon and Chief wan’t suppose to be around today so Steve would get some peace for a couple hours. 

 Who was he kidding? Sam isn’t going to let him rest. 

 “Somebody’s got a crush!” Sam sang to Steve’s retreating back. Steve gave him the middle finger with out looking back. Sam erupted in laughter. 

 But Sam was right about one thing. He did like Diana. She was pretty and seemed nice. 

 ***

Once Diana was safely out if view of the shop, she did a little victory dance. She talked to him with him without being weird. 

 Ans she was going to go talk to him tonight. Well as Wonder Woman. Things were going to be a little weird because the dynamic was going to be different. 

 Diana sighed and walked along, drinking her coffee and decided to save the pastry for later. She froze when she heard a sound come from the alleyway. 

 She peered into the alleyway and saw a flicker of someone’s shadow. She frowned and stepped into the alleyway. 

 The shadow moved and Diana frowned and walked towards it. As it kept moving, Diana picked up speed following what ever it was. Soon she was in a full on sprint, running after it. 

 She was weaving through the alleyways, getting deeper and deeper into the city. Her heels clicked against the cold cement littered with old garbage. She skidded to a stop when she came to a four way section. She didn't know where it went. 

 Diana growled in frustration. What was that thing? She wanted to know. But looking at the time, she had to get to work. 

 She sighed and turned around and headed for the university. She was going to come back later and see if she could find it out. 

 She would call Bruce. But he was busy with Jason’s problem. When is that child not making problems? Maybe she could give Constantine a call, it might be a supernatural problem. 

 Though Constantine was a bit of a drunk and an asshole, he was effective and a good problem solver.    

***

 Diana watched the rest of her students leave and with a fond look. She loved her students, they were all so interested in history. 

 She packed up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. 

 She cast one last glance over her shoulder before she left and froze. There was something in the classroom. 

Reaching into her bag, she grabbed the lasso of truth. “Whoever’s here, come out before I make you.” She warned. 

 She let her bag fall to ground as she lowered her stance and her eyes flickered over the classroom. 

 “What do you want with Steve Trevor?” An echoey disembodied voice draped over her classroom like a heavy covering of dust. 

 Diana’s eyes narrowed. “I could ask you the same thing. Who are you?” She spat out. 

 The room got darker as the shadows gradually got bigger and larger, forming an anthropomorphic shape. Diana glared at the shape. 

 “You do not need to know my name. Just heed my warning Diana of Themyscira if you hurt Steve Trevor or any one of his friends, my wrath will descend upon you and you will feel pain like no other.” It warned. 

 The darkness rushed towards Diana. On instinct she brought her arms up to cover her face. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt. Diana peeked an eye open, the darkness rushed across her but it wasn’t actually touching her. 

 In a second it was gone and Diana was alone in her classroom and was left with questions. Who was this creature? And why did they warn her against hurting Steve Trevor?

 Diana sighed and did up her lasso and shoved it in her bag that she picked up. 

 She defiantly was going to call Constantine. She needed to know who this creature was. 

 The campus was a mixture of peaceful sereneness and nosiness of students rushing across the campus to get to classes. 

 A few students stopped to say hello to Diana before running off. Diana smiled at them and waved a hello. 

 She fished the key to her office and unlocked the door. The door closed with a soft click and Diana dropped her bag onto the chair next to her office. 

 She collapsed into her chair and opened one of the drawers in her desk and pulled out a black book. She flickered through it, looking for Constantine’s number. 

 “Allo?” John asked, when he picked up the phone. His British accent was thicker with sleep. 

 “John, it’s Diana.” She said. 

 “Allo love. What can I do for you?” He asked. 

 Diana leaned back in her chair and rubbed her forehead. “So I made this friend.” She started. 

 On the other side of the line John snorted. “I can’t help much there love. Unless it’s a pint of beer.” He drawled out. 

 “Yes, I’m quite aware.” Diana said flatly. John snorted. “But anyways I made this friend and he seems to have this spirit attached to him. I was wondering if you could help me out in identifying him.” Diana said. 

 “Sure love. I’ll be there within a day or two. Can’t wait to see you love.” Diana could feel the wink through his voice. 

 “It’ll be a pleasure to work with you again.” Diana said sweetly and the dial tone spun into sound. 

 Diana sighed and put her phone down, next to her desk. 

 Something was familiar about that spirit. But she couldn’t place her finger on why it was so familiar. 

 She looked at the time on her computer, she had class soon and she had to prepare for it. She pushed away the thoughts about Steve and the spirit that surrounded him and started on her afternoon lecture. 

***

 Steve managed to make it through the day and made it through all of Sam and Etta’s teasing by thinking about Wonder Woman and Diana. 

 They were both so amazing and pretty. He was it bad that he felt conflicted about who to go for? Wonder Woman was so burly and robust and stunning and from the rumours able to list a tank. But she was pretty high up on a pedestal and he kind of wanted to leave her there. 

 His crush on Wonder Woman was just like Etta said, a celebrity crush. Nothing more. 

 And Diana was something else. Smooth skirts and a polished smile and those twinkling eyes. God she was beautiful. 

 He hoped that Diana would stop by this afternoon. Maybe they could talk more over a cup of cocoa and a piece of apple pie. 

 His prayers were answered as the bell to the door jingled and in walked Diana. 

 “Hi!” She said brightly. Giving Steve a sunshine smile that melted his hear and gave his stomach butterflies.   

 “Hi.” Steve leaned on his elbows and smiled at her. 

 She blushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “So.” She said. 

 “So.” Steve said and the lapsed into awkward silence. They both tried again and they both tried to speak at the same time. They looked at each other and started giggling at the same time. 

 “Sorry, please go.” Steve said, calming down and gesturing for Diana to go. 

 She smiled. “I just wanted to say that I’ve really enjoyed your pastries the past couple days.” She said. 

 “Thanks you. I’m really happy that I hoped the bakery. It’s been the time of my life.” He said. 

 “What did you do before you open bakery?” She asked. 

 Steve looked down at the cash register. “I was in the army. Pretty high up. What about you?” He asked. 

 Diana smiled. “Oh, I’m a professor of ancient Greece at Harvard.” She said. 

 Pretty and smart Steve was done for. He could not compete with her. “That is so cool. I’ve always loved ancient Greece.” He said. 

 “It’s amazing. My mother used to tell me stories about the gods and the ancient heroes. I fell in love with them.” She said, her glazed over while she was talking about them. 

 “Who’s your favourite?” Steve asked.   

 The corners of Diana’s mouth turned up in a smile as if they were talking about a inside joke. “Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons and her sister Antiope.” She said. 

 “Cool. I never really learnt much about them. I would love to learn more about them.” Steve said. 

 Her grin grew. “Would you like me too teach you more about them?” She asked. 

 Steve nodded. “Yeah I would. It’s a date?” He asked. 

 Her face went a little red and she nodded vigorously. “I would love to.” She said, playing with the strap of her messenger bag. 

 “Good. How about 8:30 at Mistral on Friday?” He asked. 

 “I’ll be there and before I go can I get a slice of apple pie? It looks really good.” Diana said. 

 “What? Oh of course. Yes. Sorry.” Steve said, reaching to get her slice. 

 She smiled shyly at Steve as she paid. She took her plate and headed to one of the tables. Steve smiled at her as she went. 

 “Man you’ve got it bad.” Sam said. Steve whirled around and nearly decked Sam out of instinct. 

 “Jesus Christ Sam. Don’t do that. I nearly hit you.” Steve said. 

 Sam gave him a loopy smile. “Sorry. It’s just I could see the hearts in your eyes. I thought you were in love with Wonder Woman.” He said. 

 “I am.” Steve sighed and looked back to Diana. “But it’s like what Etta said, or you. I’m not sure, I don’t remember. It’s just a celebrity crush.” Steve said. 

 “And you think you can with her? I mean she’s no Wonder Woman but she’s like levels hot.” Sam said. 

 Steve gave him a cocky grin. “Yeah one I’ve got a date with on Friday.” Steve sang. 

 “Wait what?” Sam asked. His face was mask, thanks to his acting abilities. But Steve still felt smug over the fact that he, Steve got Sam to shut up. 

 “Oh yeah. Mistral on Friday.” Steve said. 

 Sam whistled and grinned. He turned and faced Etta’s office. “Hey Etta!” He yelled. Steve winced and looked over to Diana. She looked up at them in confusion. Steve blushed and went back to facing is idiot best friend. 

 “What?” Etta asked, popping her head out of her office. 

 Sam grinned. “Guess what? Stevie baby got a date.” Sam said. 

 Etta looked at Steve in wonder. “What?” She asked. Her eyes shinning with hope for Steve. She looked like this every time that Steve got a date. 

 “Yeah, its with that pretty girl that comes in every day.” Sam said. 

 “Steve! I’m so happy for you!” She said, throwing her self at Steve and hugging him. Out of the corner of Steve’s eye, he could see Diana grinning Steve and his friends’s antics. 

 Steve blushed and looked away. He carefully managed to get out of Etta’s grasp. “Tell me how!” Etta said, dancing with happiness. 

 “Nope.” Steve said. He was trying to save some of his dignity in front Diana. He’d tell Etta later when Diana isn’t looking at him with a smile on her lips. “I’m out. Bye!” He said, waving goodbye and returning to the one spot that no one bothered him, for the most part. 

 His kitchen. He turned on his music and got to work. 

 Sometime later Sam came into the kitchen and knocked on the door jamb to get his attention. Steve looked up from his cookies. “Yeah?” Steve asked. 

 “Diana came up a couple seconds ago and told me to say goodbye to you and that she’s exited for Friday.” Sam said. 

 Steve coloured and looked down at the cookies. “Aw.” Sam cooed a little and went back into the front without an other word. 

 Once was Sam was out of the room, Steve let out a little giggle and did a happy dance. 

 “What’s with the dance?” Chief asked, from the delivery door. 

 Steve stumbled back in surprise. “Jesus. What is with you guys and sneaking up on me? Knock why don’t you?” He demanded. 

 Chief rose his eyebrow. “Sorry.” He said, sounding a little flat. Steve relaxed and sighed and went back to making his cookies. “What’s with the dance?” He asked again. 

 Steve gave Chief the biggest grin. “I got a date! With that girl that comes in pretty much every morning.” He said. He put the cookie trays in the oven and set the timer. He turned back to Chief who face was almost expressionless.  

 Over the years Steve had gotten used to Chief’s minute expressions but this is was one expression that Steve did not recognize.  

 “You okay?” Steve asked. 

 Chief rose his eyebrows. “Yes. I am. Congratulations on getting a date.” Chief said. 

 “Thanks man. You got some stuff for me?” Steve asked. 

 Chief nodded and pointed behind him. “In the back. Do you want to help me unload them?” He asked. 

 Steve nodded. “Yeah of course.” He said. He ripped his flout covered hands on his apron and undid his apron and tossed it onto a free chair. “I’m right behind you.” He called out, following Chief out to the alleyway. 

***

Steve locked the up the shop and turned off all of the lights to the bakery and headed up stairs  to his apartment. 

 James Rodgers was a welcoming sight. He bounced around the apartment wiggling his tail and licking Steve. 

 Steve let out a little laugh and played with his dog. “Do you want to go out and play?” He asked. 

 That made James Rodgers go even more crazy. Steve laughed again and let his dog out. James Rodgers ran the park beside Steve’s bakery. 

 As James Rodgers ran around in the bushes, Steve sat down on the bench and rubbed his eyes. God he was so tired. 

 James Rodgers came back with a stick in his hand. Steve gave him a an tried smile. “Alright buddy. Just for a few minutes.” He said. He took the stick from James Rodgers and threw it. 

 James Rodgers let out an excited bark and chased after it. Sometimes Steve wished that he was barn a dog. So much simpler. 

 After James Rodgers started slowing down, Steve decided that it was time to go back inside. “Come one buddy.” Steve said, patting James Rodgers’s side. 

 Panting, James Rodgers followed Steve back into the apartment. “Good boy.” Steve said, unlocking the door and letting James Rodgers in. 

 Steve turned on the light and swung the door shut and nearly jumped out of his skin when he walked into his kitchen. 

 Wonder Woman was sitting at his table, crossed legged with her hands holding her crossed ankles and a huge grin decorating her pretty face. 

 “What is it with people today and sneaking up on me?” Steve asked. 

 Wonder Wonder tilted her head in confusion, her chocolate curls falling over her shoulder. “Sorry?” She asked. 

 Steve waved a hand and opened the fridge. “It’s fine. Coke?” He asked, pulling one out of the fridge. 

 She nodded. “Yes please.” She said. He handed her one and grabbed one for himself. 

 He sighed and collapsed himself into the chair next to Wonder Woman. “So what’s on the agenda for tonight?” Steve asked. 

 Wonder Woman shrugged and took a sip of her coke. “Well, I wanted to talk to you about slang. Well language in general. I speak lots of languages and yet I some times I do not understand a single thing some people say.” She pouted. 

 Steve sighed. “I know. It can be so confusing sometimes.” He complained. “I mean I understand the idioms that people use for the most part but other then that I have no idea what they are saying.” He said. 

 “Right? I have friends that try to explain these things to me, but honestly it still doesn’t help.” She said. 

 Steve looked over and grinned at Wonder Woman. “Would those friend be the Justice League?” He asked. 

 She shook her head. “Their protégées actually. Especially Batman’s cluster.” She said.  

 Steve nodded. “How many are there?” He asked.  

 “Too many to count.” Woman Woman joked. Steve let out a laugh.


End file.
